fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Out Beach the Bully/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Beach) :(Kids and adults enjoying their time in the beach; Trixie rubbing sunblock on her; Charlotte and her parents using playing with a remote controlled boat; Vicky grabs hold on a kid in his shirt) :(Francis' parents dropping him off) :Sheila: Have a good time at the beach, son. :Larry: Stay out of trouble. :(Francis' parents drive off) :Francis: Oh, I will... (devious look) I certainly will. :(camera points to Timantha, Chloe, Sunny, Tootie and Veronica) :Sunny: Thanks for letting me join in for a little time in the beach, guys. :Chloe: No problem, Sunny. Anything to get some time away from scrapping muck out of the gutters from my house with my parents. Don't ask me how we do it. :Tootie: It's too bad the boys aren't around for the annual Sand Castle Competition. :Timantha: Yeah, but a job is never finished for a Squirrely Scout. :Veronica: Oh, (shush) It's starting. :Doug Dimmadome: Welcome to the annual Sand Castle Competition. I, Doug Dimmadome, along with my wife, Diane Dimmadome and our son and heir of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, Dale Dimmadome, will be your judges today on who is going to have the best sand castle. :Diane Dimmadome: We'll give you all eleven minutes to make your masterpiece and inspire us. :Dale Dimmadome: In the meantime, we'll be relaxing in the nearby spa eating tuna sandwiches. :Waxelplax: Oh, (to Erika) they've had me at tuna. (quickly makes her castle along with Erika joining in) :Tootie: We should get started too. :Timantha, Chloe, Sunny and Veronica: Right! :(the girls start making their castle until a sand cloud blocks the screen and eventually clears up showing their sand castle) :Veronica: Alright, we did it! That was too quick. :Chloe: I tell you, five girls... well, four human girls and a fairy working together to build a sand castle. Nothing can spoil this momemt. :Timantha: You're sounding just like Timmy. :(Francis sees the castle, snickers, walks near it and stomps on the sand ground causing the sand castle to fall on the girls; Timantha, Chloe, Sunny, Tootie and Veronica stick their heads out the sand and spit sand out of their mouths; Francis' shadow appears near them) :Timantha: (to Chloe) You had to sound like Timmy. :(Francis laughs) :Tootie: Francis! I thought I smelled premature pubescence. :Chloe: That's not even... Don't tell me. That was just an expression, I know. :Timantha: What do you want, you creep? :Francis: Hmmm... (pulls out his book) According to my, "Dumb Grey Kid's Book of Bullying," if a bully sees an amazing looking sand castle and ruins it, that means, whoever made it will now serve orders for that bully. No questions asked. :Veronica: Uh, aren't you forgetting something? (Francis kicks sand on Veronica's face) Ugh, no! If we win the competition, we'll be off the hook and you have to leave. :Chloe: What are you doing? :Veronica: Don't worry, we rich kids have a way of outsmarting a dumb bully. :Francis: Okay, I'm at my word with this book. This rule also says that I get to have what you all have. I'll take (grabs Timantha, Chloe and Veronica's bows) your bows, (takes Tootie's glasses) and your glasses. (snatch Sunny's rattle) And I'll take that rattle from you as well. Now, get starting on rebuiding my sand castle. If I lose, you all will get a pounding! :(the girls quiver and start rebuilding the sand castle) :Timantha: (to the girls) Is he serious? He should be arrested for that. :Veronica: As long as we make an amazing castle, we'll be fine. :Tootie: I just hope Timmy and the others aren't going through even worse situations. ---- :(Squirrely Scout Camping Grounds) :Timmy: This has got to be the worst situation I have to go through! :Daran: You're telling me, stale popcorn, expired s'mores and used up tents. Who's idea was this anyway? :Scouts: Yours! :Daran: Oh, right. :Wanda: (along with other fairies as squirrels) I feel bad for Timmy and the others. His dad is a terrible scout leader. :Cosmo: You're telling me. Even I wouldn't do anything that stupid. :Astronov: At least Ivan is on his way. He's the most skilled scout the team has. :Neptunia: Here he comes now. :(Xenia's car stops; Ivan gets out of the car) :Xenia: (looks around) Whoa. I sure hate to get in the middle of that. Have fun, Ivan. :(Xenia drives off) :Ivan: What's going on? :A.J.: Destruction. :Chester: Bad scout leading. :Elmer: Expired food. :Sanjay: Bad made tents. :Timmy: Should we tell you more? :Ivan: I had a feeling that might happen. (pulls out his backpack) Which is why I've brought in supplies identical and even better than what you all have. :(Ivan pulls the zipper from his backpack releasing identical scout supplies; the scouts cheer) :Timmy: Thanks, Ivan. You're a lifesaver. :(to the fairies) :Astronov: I knew he wouldn't let the scouts down. :Poof: It sure took him a lot of survival skills to be prepared for a camping trip. :(Jorgen appears) :Jorgen: Don't forget a lot of muscle for that giant backpack. :(Jorgen poof away) :(to the scouts) :Ivan: Getting the "Standing in the Middle of Nowhere in the Afternoon" badge will be a snap, now that I've brought my... (screams) Where's the food?! :(scouts scream) :Sanjay: Who took it?! :(scouts turn their faces at Mr. Turner) :Daran: Now, I may be a poorly advanced scout leader, but I would never do anything that selfish. :(bears make noise, seen onscreen with the food and blows a raspberry at the scouts and took off) :Chester: Great. Now we have mocking bears around our site. :Elmer: What are we going to do now? :Timmy: We need to stick together. We will find food, (eyes get wonky) even if we start to hallucinate and picture squirrels as sandwiches. (sees Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia in squirrel form as sandwiches) Mmmmm! :Wanda: Uh-oh. He's got the Sparky eyes! :Timmy: Food! (chases the fairies) :(fairies scream and run away from the starving Timmy) :Neptunia: Not me, the yellow one! :A.J.: Now we have to get Timmy. :Daran: Well, it could be worse. :Chester: At least we're not taking orders form a bully in a beach. ---- :(back at the beach) :(Francis relaxing while Veronica and Sunny wave leaves blowing air to him while Timantha, Chloe and Tootie continue with the sand castle) :Tootie: If what Veronica says is true, then Francis will be off our backs. :Francis: Faster, slaves! :(Veronica and Sunny wave faster with scowls on their faces) :Chloe: He could be a tricky bully, so, if my own plan works, we could... :(everyone huddle up while Chloe whispers her plan) :Timantha: Oooh, that's good. We just have to wait for the right time. :Sunny: (with Veronica walking near the others exhausted) Okay, time for you three to scrub Francis' feet. :(ugly close up on Francis' feet; Timantha, Chloe and Tootie shiver) :(scene skips to Francis talking to the girls) :Francis: Okay, I'm off to use the bathroom. (walks out) My castle better be ready. :Sunny: So what's the plan, Chloe? :Chloe: Well, we all know that Francis hardly gets any breakfast in the morning. So, we'll just distract him with a (pulls up breakfast related food) trail of breakfast to keep him occupied long enough for the Dimmadome judges to see what we've done and Francis doesn't have to take all the credit. :Tootie: So, we drive him away with a late brunch. Good plan. :Timantha: (picks up a waffle) Evil beware, we have waffles. :(Francis comes out of the outhouse and sees a trail of breakfast) :Francis: Sweet! A whole trail of breakfast! I can't resist. I can hardly have some in the morning without being forced to clean our cats litter box. (eats the trail of breakfast until he's far away) :Veronica: Wow, no wonder he always steals everyone's lunch money. ---- :(the scouts follow Timmy's trail until he found his clothes lying on the ground) :Sanjay: Hey, look. :Ivan: It's Timmy's clothes, and they're still warm. :A.J.: He can't be that far. :Daran: Timmy! :Chester: Timmy! :(Timmy in his underwear still acting hyper still chasing the fairies) :Timmy: Food! Food! Food! Food!! :Daran: Wow, I knew that my son was weird before, but trying to eat oddly colored squirrels is at the top of the level. :Elmer: We should probably do something before he tries to eat them. :(Timmy corners the fairies) :Cosmo: I never thought it would end like this! :Wanda: Go down as a squirrel? :Cosmo: Well that, and being devoured by our carnivore god child in his underwear. :Timmy: Finally, got the prey right where I want them! :(bashed on the head and black out) :Daran: (holding a bat) I had a feeling this bat would come in handy in case one of my children loses it big time. Sorry for messing things up everyone. Allow me to make it up to you. What do you all say we go to the beach? :Scouts: Yeah! :(Daran picks up an unconscious Timmy and he and the scouts minus Ivan walks out) :Ivan: You guys okay? :Astronov: We're fine. Aside from getting chased around like helpless creatures. I'm just glad that's over. :Neptunia: Well, at least we get to relax at the beach. Our daughter must me worried sick about us. ---- :(the beach) :Sunny: I'm starting to get worried of what might happen next. What if Francis comes back before the judging starts? :Chloe: He won't. I've calculated the time for it to make sure. :Doug Dimmadome: Okay Dimma-contestants, time for us to do the judging. :(Diane walks to Principal Waxelplax and Ms. Wallace and observe their tuna-sandwich castle) :Diane: Not bad, though it could use some more sandy feature instead of sandwich. :Ms. Wallace: Told ya so. :Principal Waxelplax: Oh, can it Erika! :(Dale walks to the Mayor and Chompy's meat castle) :Dale: Okay, if that meat looking castle is goat flavored, I would not have a piece of that... ever. :Chompy: Baaahhhh!! :Mayor: Now, Chompy, let's not do anything hasty. :(Chompy snarls and chases the Mayor) :Mayor: Chompy, please! Can't we settle this like the adults we are!? :Doug: Okay, now let's check on our last contestants. :(Doug takes a look at the sand castle and was amazed) :Doug: Well, I'll be a goat's uncle! This castle is the best I've ever seen. (plants a ribbon) First prize! :Girls: (cheering) :(Francis overweight shows up) :Francis: Did we win? :Timantha: No, we win. You lost. :Francis: Well, (pants) you all are about to lose... (pants) to lose... (faints) :(Francis fell face down on the sand; the girls bows and Sunny's rattle pops out of him and they grabbed it as it flew to them) :Veronica: I say we bury him in the sand with his head stuck until his parents pick him up. ---- :(scene skips to the girls playing soccer on top of the ocean while using Sunny as a soccer ball) :(the Squirrely Scout bus shows up; the boys ran out in their swim trunk; Timmy comes out of the bus with a blanket around him still recovering) :Timmy: (shivers) F-f-food... :Daran: Don't worry son, I've bought you a hot dog along the way. :Timmy: (snatches the hot dog) Food!! (eats it) :Daran: Ehh, you may want to wait for an hour until you stand near the water playing with your friends and that round green haired baby faced kid. (walks out) :(Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia appear) :Ivan: Well, we might not have gotten a badge today, but at least we get to have an enjoyable afternoon in the beach. :Neptunia: Lucky I myself didn't go rabid in the forest this time. :(Sunny flies to her parents giving them a hug) :Astronov: Anything happen while we were gone? :(Sunny looks down and see Francis still moaning from all the food he ate) :Sunny: Not at all. We've just had a good time making sand castles. :(Sunny flies back and continues to play soccer as the soccer ball) :Timmy: Well, aside from the horrible day this turns out to be, everything worked well in the end. :(Chompy still chasing the Mayor as he's screaming and running) :Timmy: Well, mostly. :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!